TOP Alternate Ending
by S.S Slayer
Summary: What if Goku hadn't been able to defeat Jiren with Frieza 's help? What does he do now? what he does best, improvise and blow everybody 's mind out . (one-shot)


The Tournament of Power Alternate Ending

* * *

_This won't work_

Goku felt at his wits end , while he didn't consider himself to be particularly smart or intelligent fighting was one thing he excelled at be it technique, experience or strategy at the end everything worked for him.

Yet standing here watching as Android 17 and Frieza tried to beat Jiren while he tried to gather enough energy to move, having drained himself by using Ultra Instinct for too long in his mortal body. He glanced at the stands , most of his team mates seemed to have resigned themselves to their fate of losing the tournament and getting erased , Gohan was openly crying no doubt thinking of his family while Lord Beerus looked like he regretted not being able to taste all the different cuisines Earth had to offer. Finally his gaze turned to his rival and best friend , The Prince Of all Saiyans looked devastated having failed to fulfil his promise to Cabba . Goku remembered their long rivalry all too well, their first fight , Namek , Frieza , Super Saiyan , Androids, Cell, Buu, Super Saiyan 3 , the formation of Vegito(perhaps if had thought of using fusion in the tournament…) and finally meeting Beerus and Whis and training with them to achieve …..

_Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan_

Yes ! Goku thought he could perhaps try do one of his never seen before tricks , one he had thought about but never told anyone , thinking it to have a massive price and very unpredictable. Vegeta had unlocked his new Super Saiyan Blue Evolved form and he had achieved UI perhaps it was time to up Vegeta again by doing something unpredictable, but he alone won't be able to do it alone, thankfully two of his team mates were still here.

"Frieza, 17-_San _I've an idea" He cried out.

"This better be good monkey cause I'm running out of energy and ideas" came the reply from the self proclaimed King of the Universe.

"Frieza , keep him occupied , 17 come here"

"This is your brilliant idea?" the lizard cried but they followed his command.

No.17 quickly rushed to him and asked "What do you want me to do?"

"How much energy are you left with?" Goku asked .

"Not much , even though Gero made us to infinite _ki_ supply, Jiren is proving to be a really strong opponent" came the reply.

"That is putting it mildly" even in his weakened state he managed to crack a joke.

"As much as I would like to have an impromptu conversation with you , I don't think Frieza can last much longer."

"I need you to give me as much energy you as you can while sparing some for Frieza"

"You don't trust your plan? Keeping Frieza as some back up won't work."

"No, we will have to do this together. I plan to take Jiren with us." Goku replied in an uncharacteristically serious voice.

"Well lets hope this work" No.17 replied as he raised his hand and transferred his energy to the Saiyan.

Goku sighed as he felt the energy enter his body and fill his depleted _ki_ reserves and took a deep breath before starting to power up , he quickly reached SSJGSSJB put kept powering up much to the confusion of everyone else.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the stands**

"What is Kakarott doing? He can barely touch Jiren in Blue . There is point in powering up now" Vegeta said.

"I agree. Whis what do you think he is doing? It better be something good" said Beerus.

Before the angel could reply Vermoud cut in by saying "Surely even the battle thirsty Saiyan realizes that this is pointless. Jiren has unlocked his true power , they might as well go and jump of the arena."

Team U-7 ignored him, something which was becoming a habit and turned to their resident angel.

"Perhaps Goku-_san _ is going to pull one of his last minute stunts to save the day like on many other occasions that Bulma has told me about" replied the angel in his usual cheery voice.

"But that still doesn't explain what he is doing" Beerus said in an irritated tone.

"Oh look! Something is happening ." Whis said, completely ignoring the God of Destruction.

* * *

**Back in the arena**

No.17 looked in shock as Goku started transforming once again, his hair growing longer and producing electricity much like SSJ 2. Suddenly he realized what the Saiyan what trying to achieve.

Soon Goku's yelling died down as everyone took in this new transformation with shocked features. Goku had yet again exceeded everyone's expectation by transforming into ….

_**Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan God!**_

He looked exactly like SSJ 3 but with blue hair instead of the usual gold. The spectators could feel the power radiating from this form and a small flame of hope lit up in their hearts . Perhaps Goku could still turn the tables with this form.

With a feral grin he called out to Frieza "Hey Frieza, lets switch."

Frieza, who was still wrestling with the massive ball of power turned around in irritation, but it quickly turned to shock on seeing the new transformation.

"Of course the monkey's got a couple of tricks up his tail" was his only remark as he quickly redirected the ball of power towards Goku.

Goku gave a small grin as he easily blasted the _ki_-ball with one of his.

"Give him energy quickly so that he can come help me can then get out of the way , _quickly"_ Goku said to No.17 as he turned to face Jiren once again.

"You Saiyans sure are warriors to be respected , I wish there were more people like you" Jiren said as quickly took in the new transformation of his opponent.

"Impressive isn't it"

"Certainly impressive. But enough to defeat me ? Perhaps not."

"Which is why I'm here." Said Frieza as arrived beside Goku in his Golden Form.

"I don't have enough energy to maintain this form for long Frieza. So lets finish this quickly."

And so the final battle of the TOP started .

The three fighters immediately powered up to the max. , quite unlike Goku's style but even he wanted to finish this battle quickly. It was pretty quickly decided that they were evenly matched with Goku and Frieza getting in more strikes than Jiren .

In his haste to finish of the battle quickly Frieza dropped his guard for a second and Jiren quickly taking this opportunity back handed Goku away and blasted Frieza right in the face with a full powered _ki_-blast throwing him out of the arena.

"FRIEZA" cried Goku as his last ally got removed from the tournament and turned to face the opponent for the battle which would decide the fate of the entire universe.

* * *

**In the stands**

Everybody turned as Frieza was dropped like a sack of potatoes , hurt from the final attack which eliminated him.

"You did good Frieza , even though in your haste you have left the fate of our entire universe in Goku-_san_'s hand" said Whis .

"Perhaps you are not that bad for a psychopathic tyrant." Said Gohan as others nodded .

Though Frieza would never admit it he felt a tiny spark of happiness at finally hearing praise instead of just swear words and screams of terror even if it came from his enemies.

"Quiet!" barked Beerus "The tournament is in it's final stage and I would incinerate you if I missed it because of you. I am curious as what powers this form possesses."

"Damn you Kakarott , once again you had to become more powerful than me. Now you better win this bloody thing so that I can train to e more powerful than you" said Vegeta. Though the ones who knew him(most of the Team U-7) knew it was just his way of complimenting and encouraging Goku.

* * *

**Back in the arena**

Goku and Jiren now fought on equal footing after the elimination of Frieza, though this new form wasn't quite as powerful as UI it was easily in level with Jiren and perhaps could even surpass it if Goku mastered it.

Goku decided that he would sacrifice himself by taking Jiren out him hence leaving No.17 as the winner. With this in mind his aura flared , so bright that it would put Tien's and Krillin's Solar Flare to shame. Jiren momentarily blinded by his opponents couldn't defend himself against the barrage of attacks Goku quickly unleashed on , he would have used the Kame-Ha-Me-Ha wave to end it put couldn't gather the energy as his form was consuming his energy too quickly to fire an attack large enough to throw Jiren out. Had he practised in this form , he could have done it easily but now he settled for the second option.

He climbed onto Jiren's back and grabbed him around the neck , Jiren now able to counter tried his best to pry him off, releasing his aura to the maximum , but Goku wouldn't budge. Goku quickly pushed himself off the arena dragging Jiren with him.

As soon as they crossed the bottom of the arena ,they were teleported to the stands .

"Goku" everyone cried out as Goku's body , being depleted of _ki_ returned him to his base form. He turned around and gave a tired smile before passing out just as the Grand Priest announced-

"The winner of the Tournament Of Power is Universe 7."

**A/N- So this is my first story which is a one shot. I could have made it longer by adding detailed fight sequences and I know that I completely ignored No.17. But in my defence I never realized just how difficult it is to write these stories and how time consuming it can be. Anyway, I hope to write better stories in the future .**

**So until then read and review guys.**


End file.
